After the Dark: Lost
is the fourth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *The plane departed from Sydney and headed to Los Angeles. A few hours in, the radio died and the pilot turned around to land at Fiji. However, the plane crashed, splitting into three pieces. *''The Cockpit'' had crashed in the forest, with the surviving pilot being too injured to go anywhere. *''The Middle Section'' crashed on a beach, having four people being very injured. *''The Tail Section'' crashed on a beach, having four people being very injured. *''The Tail Section'' had people split up to find supplies. Joan, Szymon and Bethany took off on their own and found a crashed cruise ship. *''The Middle Section'' went to find water and food nearby. Luke and Lisa went to find a spot for a campsite and did so. *David was shot by someone, causing Bob to beat up Owen, believing he did it. *''The Middle Section'' moved to a nearby river, but Elly bled to death on the way. *''The Middle Section'' found Luke's case, giving them four guns with ammo. Week 2: *Joan and Szymon were nearing dehydration. They found water and then started walking across the island. *Wilson bled to death, due to not getting medical care. *Aaron, Kary and Reid, from The Tail Section, were kidnapped. Reid managed to kill the kidnapped and found a list of their names in the kidnapper's pocket. *At The Middle Section, Astrid's forehead had become infected. *Bob, Ted and Will were kidnapped from The Middle Section. *One of the The Middle Section's guns had disappeared. *Purry and Fitz found the cockpit, and brought JA, Martin and Greg back with them. Purry and Fitz then found The Wave, an abandoned radio station. There was nothing useful in it. *''The Middle Section'' gave medication to Astrid. *Luke, JA and Lisa headed to find Joan, Szymon and Bethany. Lisa fell into a trap, injuring her badly. Bethany attempted to kill Luke, but Luke had a gun and killed her. Luke got injured, and Lisa kidnapped while they were looking the other way. *''The Tail Section'' found water and food. Week 3: *Luke, JA, Joan and Szymon headed back to The Middle Section's camp. *In The Tail Section, Frank died from his infection. *Larry, Mallory and Henrik were kidnapped. *Boars attacked The Tail Group's camp and wounded Tyler. *While Nuno and Noah had intercourse, a large herd of boars attacked the beach, wounding both very badly, as they didn't get away in time. *''The Tail Section'' moved camp. *Tyler, Noah and Nuno got medication. *In The Middle Section, Astrid was kidnapped. *The missing gun from The Middle Section was found in Steve's tent. Steve said that he didn't think that Luke and Emma should be having the gun more than he should. Purry tried to talk to him, but didn't get much of a result. *Ashley and Owen wanted to go to The Wave to see if there was anything useful. *Steve, Ruth, Nikki, Owen, Xavier, Mac and Stanley headed to The Wave. *Ashley found out that Stanley wasn't on the plane, by looking through the manifest. Week 4: *In The Tail Section, Tyler, Nuno and Noah were feeling better. *Leslie and Sally were kidnapped. Reid was attempted kidnapped, but was saved by an awake Ailim. *Noah, Nuno, Tyler and Kaeden went to check out the nearby building. It appeared to be named The Pangolin, and was a facility for zoological studies. They found a flare gun, a rifle and some food and water. *In The Middle Section, Martin died from his injuries. *Steve and Xavier informs you that everybody else were kidnapped. Steve found a piece of paper that lists a few locations on the island. *''The Middle Section'' set up traps around the camp. Week 5:' *In The Tail Section, Andrew had an asthma attack. They had no medication for him. *Ailim noticed people walking around near The Tail Section's camp. *In The Middle Section, Luke's shoulder got infected. *Emma was bit by a spider and appeared to be dead. While Max was checking her for a spider bite, he was bit as well, appearing lifeless as well. *Sam shot Steve, causing Miles and Ashley to knock out and tie up Sam. Sam attempted to escape, but was kidnapped by Stanley. He was then brought to The Hostile's camp. *Joan and Szymon stole food and water and left the group. They found a mining facility named The Amethyst. People Cockpit NPCs Middle Section NPCs Tail Section NPCs Other NPCs The Hostiles Vote Logistics Map 1. Middle section crash site. 2. Tail section crash site. 3. Cockpit crash site. 4. Crashed cruise ship. 5. The Wave. Radio station. 6. The Pangolin. Facility for zoological studies. 7. The Amethyst. Mining facility. Trivia *This is the first season with three group. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons